


You Like Being Asked

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian have a nice, kinky evening.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 33





	1. Orgasm Delay

I shut the door behind me and finally let out the sigh I’ve been holding back all day. God, I’m exhausted. First thing this morning, I had to run to the palace and pick up a massive stack of paperwork from Nadia, then she kept me stuck in meetings all day for some inane development in the South End just because part of it abuts the house. I told her at least four times that she should talk to Julian about this kind of stuff, not me, but she just gave me that imperious half-smile of hers and said that the meetings couldn’t wait. I wondered the whole time I was sitting in the council chamber if I was lured here under false pretenses and these forms I’d been asked to complete were a ruse, but glancing through them on my way back down into the city, it appears as though I really do have to waste my evening filling them out if I want to become part owner of the clinic with Julian and work alongside him like we planned.

I drag my hand down my face as I push myself off the solid wood and make for the stairs. I want so badly to collapse onto the couch and stay there until Julian gets home and curls up beside me, but I know the moment I sit down, I’m done for. He won’t mind if I make use of his office, though, and if I start now I should be able to get this bureaucratic nonsense finished so the night isn’t a total write-off.

——

For fuck’s sake, how many more times can they ask me to sign my name?!

“Reyja, my love? Are you home?”

Julian’s strong, deep voice reaches out to me, a hand to a drowning soul.

“In your office, dying of boredom,” I call back, barely resisting the urge to pound my head against the wall.

His laugh ushers him up the stairs. “Whatever are you doing in here, darling? Can I help?” He leans against the doorjamb, casually removing his gloves and tossing them down the hall in the direction of our room.

“Ugh, I don’t think so. I’m trying to fill out these fucking papers for the city so they recognize me as an owner of the clinic, but I’m about ready to just—” I throw the pen I found on his desk away in frustration. “Burn the place to the ground so we can start over.”

“Hey, now. Setting things on fire didn’t work for me when I tried it, as you’re well aware.” He grins at me, winking with his plagued eye. “Although that series of unfortunate events did lead me to you in the end, so I can’t complain.”

I roll my head back to look at him. “So you’re in favor of arson overall, then? I’m bringing you to jail with me as my accomplice.”

Julian chuckles as he crosses the room to stand over me, taking my face in his cool hands. “You know I’d go anywhere with you, even, ah, prison for the hypothetical destruction of our own property.”

I have to smile then. He leans close to kiss me and his fingers start to wander, sliding down my neck, then my shoulders, then my chest as his tongue slips between my lips. I let him explore for a moment before I break our contact, though I keep his hands where they’ve stopped by pinning them with my own.

“I’m sorry, Jujubee. I really want to get these done tonight, or I’m never going to finish them. You know how I am.”

Julian rests his chin on my shoulder. “How much longer will you be? I’ve missed you today, love. So much.” He nearly whispers the last words into my ear and I tremble at the caress of his breath. I’m sure that without the chair between us, I would feel his erection pressed into my back.

“I don’t know. I didn’t bother to look.” Trusting that his hands will stay cupped around my breasts without me holding them there, I reach for the stack of papers I’ve yet to examine and peruse them. “Fuck, six more signatures? They’ve got to be joking.”

He massages me gently, his nose pressed into my neck. “Six? Hmm…” Six small kisses pepper the sensitive skin along my spine.

I suppress another shudder of delight, though I can’t stop the goosebumps from rising on my arms. Of course he notices; I can feel the curve of his lips as he smiles. “Do you think you can last that long?” I tease, a last-ditch attempt to maintain my dignity.

“Ahhh, you ask so much of me sometimes, my dear.” His hands retreat to my shoulders again, thumbs seeking knots to rub out. He’ll find plenty if I let him linger there.

“You like being asked.”

He laughs, low in his throat, and presses his cheek against mine. “I most certainly do.”

Ooh, I’ve got him. “Well, then, how about this.” I hood my eyes and angle myself in his office chair so I can see his face. “I have six more pages to sign, but I have to read through a lot more than that. Why don’t you go grab another chair and sit in here with me so while I do, you can keep yourself occupied and entertain us both?”

That’s got him intrigued. “Oho? Now that sounds like an idea. Should I be comfortable in this chair? Or is it more for, mm, punishment?”

“Have I ever punished you like that? Do we own ‘punishment chairs’?”

“Well, I… no. No, we don’t. We could make some though?”

I roll my eyes. He’s such a glutton for pain, it’s a wonder he can still walk. “Just go get one of our normal dining chairs, Jul. I haven’t even told you the fun part yet.”

He scampers away to fetch the chair and bring it upstairs. While he’s gone, I lay the papers I still have to look at in neat piles, organized by section, each with a signature required at the end. Julian returns bearing a plain dark-wood chair from our kitchen table just as I finish tapping the last stack into place.

“Good timing,” I tell him, glancing over my shoulder. “You’re gonna need it.”

He blushes eagerly and flexes his hands on the legs of the chair.

“Set that wherever you like.”

Unsurprisingly, he puts it down right beside me. I nod for him to sit and he does so with a thump, eyes darting over the desk with curiosity.

“Take your cock out.”

He wasn’t expecting that. At first he doesn’t react beyond startled blinking, but after a moment he draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he unties his belt and sash and pulls his waistband down until the riot of russet curls between his legs announces the flushed erection to follow. He’s only half-hard now, but I have no doubt he’ll be aching with arousal again soon.

I gesture to the papers but put my other hand on his knee to keep him focused on me. A little rub here, a tickle there, and he’s pliant as clay. “These are the subsections I still have to look over. I think it’ll take about ten minutes to read each one, and I have to sign that I read and understood, blah blah blah. But…” I move my hand up his thigh a fraction, towards his exposed crotch. “Wouldn’t it be exciting if, for every one of these packets, you had to edge yourself?”

It’s Julian’s turn to shudder. My hand is thrown off as he spreads his knees wide, bucking his hips off the chair into nothing. “Oh, god yes! Please!”

I thought he’d like that. “You have to get there before I sign, otherwise you’re done and we won’t do anything afterwards. Maybe I’ll even make you watch me have my own fun.”

He whines in anticipation of both the start of the game and the idea I just planted in his head. Being made to act the voyeur as I get myself off is exactly the sort of exquisite torture he loves. I might make him do it anyway, now that I think about it, just to see his gorgeous cock jump against his abdomen in protest.

“If you go over, you have to ruin it. If you don’t ruin, then that’s your orgasm for tonight,” I continue. Just hearing my rules is making him grow and stiffen. “But you know what you’re doing, don’t you, lovely? Six is only the minimum. If you can manage more…” I trail off deliberately, stroking the inside of his thigh. “What’s your record in an hour?”

“F-fourteen.”

“Mmm. Fourteen. You can manage six now, can’t you?”

He’s beet-red, eyes heavy, clutching the seat of the chair with his legs spread and his cock standing proudly against the white of his shirt. He nods hazily and I pat his thigh. “Remember, Juley, this is for me, too, so don’t be afraid to let me hear you. Oh! And one more thing.” He watches me draw closer, confusion then understanding then pure desire flashing through his eyes as I take him into my mouth and coat him with saliva, adoring the musk-tang taste of him on my tongue. I smile at him after I pull away. “Just to help you get started,” I say by way of explanation before reorienting myself at the desk. A heartbeat after I pick up the first page, his throaty moan fills the room.

Julian has never been quiet, in bed or, for that matter, anywhere else. It’s one of the many, many things I love about him: he’s never afraid to let you know how he feels. He’ll explain in very great detail exactly how he wants to be fucked, where he wants to be touched, what he wants done to him and why. By the same token, he won’t let a moment pass without a compliment where there could be one, or praise where it’s due, or an uplifting joke if it’s needed. My Julian loves his words, no matter the language, and if words fail he fills the air any other way he can. We’ve been caught doing things we probably shouldn’t have been because of his noise more times than I can remember. Let’s just say I can’t always reach his mouth to cover it when we’re in public, nor do I want to. Why would I stifle such beautiful music when he’s singing just for me?

I knew as soon as he called my name up the stairs that I wasn’t going to finish reading this garbage. I didn’t want to do it when I was alone, so there’s less than no reason to do it now, when the love of my life is sitting next to me with his cock in his hand, putting on a show for me. But I’ll hold up my end of the bargain, even if it means staring at the same line on the same page for ten minutes and simply listening to those glorious pleasure sounds spill from his mouth and the slick of fluid squishing along his shaft.

He comes to the brink for the first time barely five minutes in. Even alone, under the touch of no one but himself, he gasps and warns of his oncoming release. “Close!” The hiss between his teeth, bookended by labored breaths and long, low groans, is as familiar to me as the contours of his body. His boots clatter against the wooden floor when he pulls his hand away, his thighs so tense they shake as his cock bounces, seeking friction. He grips the bottom of the chair again to keep his hands from going back until the intensity of the feeling fades and the breath he’d been holding escapes his lungs in a rush, carrying with it a pitiful mewl.

“That’s good, lovely. That’s so good. You’re doing so well,” I encourage him, watching sidelong as he slumps in his seat even as his hand, the other one this time, creeps back into his lap for another go.

“Thank you, darling,” he replies, winded. “Feels so go-aahh!” His words morph into a keen as he starts to stroke himself again, like he can’t control his own movements. He’s faster this time, focusing on a smaller area, and precum gushes from his slit like water from a fountain. Within another few minutes, he almost cums again, barely catching himself.

I nearly forget to sign my name when the first period is up, so intent am I on watching Julian. With a sly glance at him, I take the next time he tilts his head back and groans at the ceiling to sign all of the packets without reading a single word of any of them. If push comes to shove, I’ll ask Nadia later. Right now, I’m a little distracted.

Julian edges himself ten more times before the hour’s up, leaving him a sweaty, desperate mess. His hair is stuck to his forehead and neck, his shirt to his ribs, and his poor cock and balls are swollen and purple from being denied release over and over again. When I finally stand up from his desk and knock the full stack of paperwork into line, my legs are trembling with arousal, weak from seeing him in such a state.

Still, he manages to offer me a dopey grin. “Don’t tell me you’re done already, love.”

I laugh and leave the papers on the corner of the desk before rounding on him with hunger in my eyes, intent on making his wait worthwhile. “With this, maybe. With you? I don’t think so.”


	2. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kinktober 2019 prompt: Size difference

I force Julian to wait until we’re done eating, have finished cleaning up after dinner, and our food has settled before I finally make a proper move. He brought home some especially delicious samosas from the market today but I can tell he barely tasted them: his eyes were trained on me, sweat still dripping down his brow from his exertions, and he kept letting his hands wander beneath the lip of the table. I didn’t ask him to pull up his trousers before coming downstairs, so it’s no mystery to me what he’s doing. I’m sure he edges himself at least twice more before we leave the kitchen.

But I’m as antsy as he is. At least he’s been able to touch himself this whole time, while I’ve been stuck pretending I can’t feel my heartbeat between my legs and every hair on my body standing on end from the beautiful sounds he’s sharing. If he were coherent enough to look into my eyes, he wouldn’t be able to see the blue of my irises for the size of my pupils. God, I want him. And knowing how much he wants me too makes it all the harder to keep drawing this out.

We like discussing things, he and I. The mundanities of everyday life, philosophical problems that have baffled people for centuries, plans, dreams, secrets. Consent and boundaries too, of course. Sometimes, though, we don’t have to speak at all. After we wander out of the kitchen, Julian wound tighter than a clock, he catches my arm at the base of the stairs and reels me in for a kiss. He twists his fingers into my hair as he lifts my face to his, pressing our mouths together, his shoulders hunched to reach me while I stand on tiptoe to reach him. I can feel his cock where it rests against my diaphragm, burning hot even through my shirt and hard as iron. I slip a hand between us to fondle him, gently cupping his balls and catching his surprised gasp on my tongue. He doesn’t waste another minute, carefully extricating my fingers from his most delicate bits to pull me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

He always insists on undressing me first, no matter the state he’s in. Tonight’s no different, though he’s in such a hurry after being deprived for so long that his normally deft fingers fumble on the laces of my leggings, boots, and belt. At least he lets me take his shirt off for him and untie the garters holding his own boots to his thighs to speed things up, and his belt and sash are still coiled on the floor of his office a few rooms away. I recline on the bed as he hops around, watching him pull his long boots off. Why he doesn’t just sit down, I don’t know, but his cock makes a satisfying slap against his abdomen so I suppose I shouldn’t complain. Finally, he hooks his thumbs in his waistband and slides his trousers off, stepping out of them with a strangled sigh as he catches sight of me. He can’t seem to resist giving himself a few desperate strokes as he looks me over.

“Oh, darling, do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” he groans.

I stretch luxuriously, making a point of arching in his direction. “You said you missed me today.”

“So much, love. You should have heard me going on at the clinic, talking the orderlies’ ears off about you.” He releases his cock and crawls onto the bed, kissing his way up my legs until he’s straddling my hips. “We just hired a new one, and I daresay they know more about you than most of our friends do now.”

“Nothing too obscene, I hope?” I prop myself up on my elbows.

He chuckles deep in his throat and leans over me, guiding me back to rest against the pillows with one hand behind my head and the other brushing my hair away from my eyes. “Of course not. Certain grisly details will always remain between you and me, my love.”

I hum happily before I wrap my arms around his neck and drag him into another kiss. His legs are so long we don’t touch even when he’s crouched over me like this, although I wouldn’t mind feeling his weight on my body tonight.

I break off the kiss after a while and take his bottom lip in my teeth, nibbling at it for just a moment. “I want you to fuck me.”

He shivers, his cock twitching. “I want to fuck you,” he breathes back.

“Do you think you can last or should we start over?”

“Mmm…” He widens his knees so the space between us shrinks and his erection comes to rest on the smooth dome of my belly. The few experimental thrusts he tries come quickly to a halt and he shakes his head. “Ah, maybe starting again would be best.”

“That’s okay, Juley. I don’t mind.” I move my hands from his neck to his chest, narrowing my eyes seductively. “Come here and let me help.”

“W-where do you want me?”

I slide backwards and sit up against the pillows, then beckon him to join me. “Just kneel up tall — yep, like that.” His aching, purpled cock rests against my lips and he can lean against the wall or brace himself on the headboard for support in this position. I rub my hands along his thighs and place tender kisses on the crests of his hips before I smile up at him and see him watching. “Ready?”

He nearly whimpers in response. “Please.”

I angle him away from his stomach and collect the precum dripping from his slit before sliding my mouth down his shaft. I don’t imagine he’ll last very long, not with how many times he’s brought himself to the edge already, but I can still make it feel good. As I caress the underside of his cock with my tongue, I reach between his legs and start to rub small circles around his asshole and across his taint. He shifts above me, swaying like a tree, and stifles a loud moan with the back of his hand. I take him out of my mouth to laugh breathlessly.

“You like that, hmm?”

“Oh, love, it feels wonderful!”

“Do you want me to finger you?”

Julian’s legs tremble. “I— I think I’m going to cum soon whether you do or not.”

I haven’t stopped massaging that little ring of muscle, and he’s certainly finished for less before. “Should I keep going or do you want—”

“Please don’t stop! I’m so— oh, I’m so close, Rey. So— oh!”

I dip back down and seal my lips around him again, adding my other hand to cover the length I can’t reach. Barely a minute more and he gives out under the combined onslaught of my mouth and fingers, releasing a chain of sprays down my throat, the product of all his edges over the past hour and a half plus the stimulation I just gave him. I have to swallow twice to take it all. He nearly screams from the force of the feeling before breaking into wild laughter, interspersed with heaving breaths and groans that seem to rise from the bottom of his lungs.

I keep myself locked to him, tickling his slit with my tongue until he pulls me away with shaky hands and collapses onto his side next to me, post-orgasm bliss apparent on every feature. His eyes are closed but he pats the space made by the curl of his body in invitation. I’m never more comfortable than when he’s wrapped around me, his knees tucked into mine and his arms secure around my waist, our spines carving the same shape into the mattress. He buries his nose in my neck as soon as he feels me settle in and cradles me to his chest, soft murmurs of love spilling from him between kisses.

“I haven’t cum so hard in ages, darling. Thank you,” he says, voice rough from his cries.

“You’re welcome, Jujubee. You did so well earlier, you deserved it.” I snuggle deeper into his embrace, his broad shoulders rising over mine.

He gives me a gentle squeeze in reply and toes my ankles apart, intertwining our legs. “Don’t think I won’t return the favor as soon as I’m, well, up to the task.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that.” He rests his head on mine for a moment, cheek to cheek, and I sneak a kiss onto the corner of his mouth. “We have all night.”


	3. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kinktober 2019 prompt: creampie

Julian and I fall asleep at some point, curled tightly against each other. All of our limbs are tangled together, one of his long, well-muscled arms resting on the folds of my belly and the other crossed under my neck, pillowing my head on his bicep, his fingers woven with mine. His knee has crept between my legs in our slumber, driving them apart from behind until I’m as good as riding his thigh. The feeling seeps into my dreams, just enough to chase me through every scenario I encounter. Visions of him tease and tempt me no matter where I go, reliving memories and testing taboos even we wouldn’t normally dare to broach. When I startle back to wakefulness, I find myself grinding into the solid muscle pushed against me, coating him with slick.

Somehow, I haven’t woken him yet. I can feel his deep, even breathing in the movement of his chest against my back. But my pulsing need has been building for hours, all through his own edging and orgasm earlier. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to wait, though I’m loathe to disturb him when he seems so peaceful. He sleeps much better now than he did when we met; I don’t remember the last time he stayed up all night working or stalked by nightmares. He swears it’s because he’s able to hold me, and maybe he’s right, but I think, perhaps, it might have something to do with the closure he got with his past.

I spend several minutes trying to will myself back to sleep before I give that up as a lost cause. Despite the comfort I feel in Julian’s arms, I’m far too aroused to ignore, and the placement of his thigh isn’t helping. Luckily for me, my left hand is free to roam and it isn’t long before I’m making use of it, tracing circles around my clit. I try to stay as still as I can, letting my fingers do the work, but I’m so sensitive that I can’t stop my hips responding to the pressure of my touch several times before the bloom of orgasm starts to unfurl.

My breath escapes in a sharp huff, hiding a whispered fuck as I cum. I feel more wetness leak from my cunt before I pull my hand back and squeeze my eyes shut, heart racing, at once satisfied and craving more.

“I could have helped with that, love.”

Oh. I should’ve known he’d wake up. Turns out it’s difficult to masturbate when you’re intertwined with someone and have them not notice. That he let me finish myself off is a testament to my sneakiness, though: had he realized sooner, he absolutely would have lent his assistance.

Staying within the circle of his arms, I take the opportunity to roll over and look into his eyes. I summon a sphere of dim light to the lamp on the bedside table with a twist of my wrist and the contours of his features appear, feathery and soft in the flickering shadows of my magic. “Sorry, Juley. Beat you to it.”

He brings our still-clasped hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles. His heavy-lidded eyes simmer with desire, reflecting small crescents of light. “I can’t say I mind all that much,” he admits. His other hand touches the slick of evidence my arousal left behind as I rutted against his thigh in my sleep. “Not when you were so eager and, mmm, so gorgeous doing it.”

With how close we are, I notice immediately when his cock gets stiff enough to stand upright. The quick dart of his gaze down and back tells me that he knows I notice it, too. “I did say I didn’t mind,” he adds with an almost bashful grin.

“I’m glad.” I kiss him quickly, then break away to trace the points of my fingernails lightly down his hairy chest. “I really need to feel you, Jul. I know I said we had all night, but I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Julian purrs when I scrape my thumbnails over his nipples, tickling them into peaks. His voice is throaty and deep when he answers. “Are you ready, darling? Or do you need another—?”

“I think I’m good. Just go slow.”

He pushes himself up, guiding me with him as he kisses me. “I will. Always. How do you want me to—?”

I barely have to think about it. Both of us on all-fours, my chest down and him supporting himself on one arm with the other wrapped around my belly just so he can feel it sway. His weight against me, not restraining but rocking, moving with me as he thrusts. When I’m not in the mood to be on top, this is my favorite way to fuck. He can fit so close to me, close enough to sink his teeth into my shoulder when he cums, close enough that the flesh of my ass cushions his hips. It’s beautifully primal, being fucked like this. And I need it. “Behind me. On your knees. You know how I like it, lovely.”

“Oh, yes!” Eagerly and without wasting a moment, he rises to a kneel, snagging the bottle of oil we always keep by the bed and stroking himself to full hardness while I turn onto my stomach and lift my hips towards him. I look back over my shoulder before lowering my chest to the bed and wiggling my ass enticingly, smirking when the motion of his hand stutters along his shaft.

Julian rests his other hand on my shoulder, leaning over me until the tip of his cock is so near my cunt I can feel the heat radiating from it. He can’t resist testing my wetness with his fingers first, though, humming in appreciation when first one digit, then two slide in without resistance. Satisfied, he lines himself up again and gently pushes forward until he sinks into me to the hilt.

I moan gutturally, my face pressed into the blankets. He curves up when he’s hard and I feel every inch of him rubbing against that perfect spot when we fuck like this. He takes a moment after he’s completely sheathed to run his hand down my arm. “How does that feel, darling?”

“Amazing,” I sigh, tilting my head so he can hear me.

“Can I—?”

“Mm-hmm.”

As promised, he starts off slowly, pulling back only a little before moving in again. He deepens the motion every time until he’s fucking me fully, his hands seeking purchase on whatever part of me he can find. I arch my spine to meet him and roll my hips, experimenting with the positions of our bodies and releasing high-pitched, mewling pleasure sounds when he hits somewhere particularly nice. He’s groaning alongside me in minutes, conducting tests of his own with speed and rhythm. Soon, although I can hardly judge the passage of time in this state, we find the perfect balance.

His forehead is bowed almost to my shoulder blades, his arms solid pillars on either side of my mine as he hammers into me. I drive myself back against him just as frantically, my fingers turned to claws in our bedding, keening as the spark fans into flame, then wildfire, then bright white lightning as I cum with a spasm, my thighs shaking from both the rush of release and the strain of being on my hands and knees. Julian doesn’t pause but I hear him laugh, relieved and delighted.

“That was beautiful, my love,” he says breathlessly, words clipped short by his thrusts. “I’m— ah! mm— not, not too far behind you, I don’t think.”

“M'alright for now.” I must have shifted when I came so he is no longer aligned with the spot that would oversensitize me if he kept going. “Cum inside me, when you do.”

The mere mention sets his rhythm off-kilter. He grabs my hips with both hands and holds me as close as possible as he empties himself, grunting with each pulse of his cock. Despite his earlier orgasm, he cums enough that I feel a trickle of it escape and snake down the inside of my leg. When he’s done, he folds over to press a tender kiss to the back of my neck.

“I love you, Reyja.”

I twist around to kiss him properly. “I love you too, Julian.”

“I must admit, there are moments I wish we could stay just like this. Sometimes I long to be buried in you, so close you’re all I can feel.”

“We can stay like this tonight.”

He moves his hands to wrap around my belly and nuzzles behind my ear. “What do you mean, darling?”

“Just what I said.” I stretch my arms out in front of me. “If we do this right, I bet we can get to sleep without you pulling out. Wanna try it?”

Julian blinks, a smile dawning over his features. “Of course I do.”

Very carefully and with much discussion, we lay down, still joined. He’s softened a little, and more of his cum leaked out in the process, but I’m once again nestled in the crook of his body with his arms around me. He lavishes my shoulder and neck with kisses, sucking marks I’m sure will be visible for days into my pale skin in thanks, like I’m not just as excited to fall asleep with his cock still inside me. I wave away the light with a contented sigh, already imagining the wonderful dreams that await me this time.


End file.
